Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Gate of Fire
by Wurmz
Summary: Lunario the shiny umbreon rested under his favorite tree. Nearby a cyndaquil named Theo came running by chasing after a shooting star. The same moon light up the beach where a piplup named Jay was watching the waves. Little did these Pokemon know they would one day be mystery dungeon explorers and embark on a dangerous journey to restore balance to their world
1. Chapter 1

Lunario the shiny umbreon rested under his favorite tree. Nearby a cyndaquil named Theo came running by chasing after a shooting star. The same moon light up the beach where a piplup named Jay was watching the waves.

Little did these Pokemon know they would one day be mystery dungeon explorers and embark on a dangerous journey to restore balance to their world

Hello everyone I am Wurmz your friendly writer bringing you a Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Story. I will take a few OC's but will only take them if they are PMed to me. No exemptions! I hope you enjoy these pokemons tale!


	2. Chapter 2

The waves crested violently against the sandy beach. Jay tucked into the indent in the cliff wall trying not to fall. "Help!" Cried Someone from the top of the cliff side. Cracking split in the air as the oran berry tree fell down the cliff. When the tree struck the bottom a loud wail erupted from the tree piercing the storm. Jay quickly clambered down without fear umbreon own life. An umbreon following not to far behind. Jay leaped to the tree just as the umbreon reached the beach. Jay dived into the leaves to rescue the trapped Pokemon. Jay reached down and tugged at the trapped Pokemon trying to free him. A pansage held on to Jays flipper as a wave sent the duo into a cave nearby.

Lunario reached the pansage to help the piplup get the pansage out of the tree. The wave slammed Lunario into a rock nearby as the other two were flung into the cave.

A cyndaquil watched as the tree fell into the cave. The storm beginning to let up. He ran down the cliff side and over to the umbreon that was unconscious. "Murgh" the umbreon moaned as he tried to get up. "You okay?" the cyndaquil asked. "No I am not ok" the umbreon replied. "Here try to get up. I am Theo. What is your name?"

"I am Lunario the umbreon" he replied. "I am well enough" he grunted "Are the other two fine"

"No they fell in the cave" Theo replied. " Well lets go after em'" Lunario says.


	3. Chapter 3

Lunario charged into the cave with Theo attempting to keep up. "Here I will let you lead" Lunario says. Lunario slowly comes to a stop and lets Theo go down first. Glittering stones speckled the freshly scraped cave floor. "Wow" Theo breathed just before a rock blast came from the back of the room. Lunario then used pursuit and attacked the Pokemon who sent the rock blast. A roggenrola was struggling beneath his paws. The roggenrola then used tackle to get up as Lunario jumped back. Lunario then used bite and the roggenrola fled into the dungeon. "Now where did Theo go" Lunario muttered to himself as he turned around. Surprise flashed across his face as he noticed Theo was not in the room at all.

Theo wandered down another tunnel following a trail of leaved he noticed. He tripped over a sleeping geodude and saw the stairs leading to another floor with a pile of leaves at the bottom. He hopped down the stairs and continued following the trail of leaves.

"Mrough" Jay moaned as he got up. The pansage woke up beside him looking battered from the fall through the cave. "Shall we go back up" Jay asked. "Sure, but how will we find the way" pansage asked. Jay motioned for the pansage to follow him pointing out the tree leaves on their way out.


	4. Chapter 4

As Theo walked _down_ path after path following the trail of leaves he came upon a small metallic black coin. He picked it up and immediately an echoing voice rumbled through his head.

 _You will meet in cave so deep. I will meet on mountain high. You will fall when we meet. Unless you have the Moonstruck Wing. You will not climb mountain high without fear of your fall. Without the Moonstruck Wing you can not fly. Stripes of Neon Blue will find the wing. He will not tell because he will fall without the Bar of Fire and Bar of Steel. The one with Wings of Steel will find the Rainbow Stone. In the deepest cave you will learn of shaped gold in mysterious form. The two of Icy Storm and White Spot Eye will hold this mystery of gold. It is speckled with Crystal of Time and Pearl of Space and holds a Stone of Void. The Graceful Flower to bless you all. Oceans Water and its egg. The Plates of Life will hold together for the one of Fire. The Colossus's Parts of space, glacier, and land will bind and fuse. Gems of Red, Blue, and Yellow power will form. Nightmares darker than Midnight's Darkest Moon. With Wisdom, Willpower, and Emotion the Blade will form. The Blade of Honor, the Blade of Generations._

The voice faded out as he flipped over the coin and saw a large red jaw at the bottom of the coin and a smaller white jaw on the too. Creepy ice blue eyes sat in the middle of the coin. Just then a a blue penguin ran up . Theo walked over.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Theo and Jay emerged from the cave Lunario bumped into them being blinded by the light outside. Lunario opened his mouth to yell at Theo for running off when he saw the rainbow in the sky and was completely awestruck. The pansage stood behind them waiting for the rainbow to fade. After around five more minutes the rainbow disappeared completely. "I think I can pull a few strings and get you guys in a exploration team" the pansage said. They all looked at the pansage as if it asked if they wanted a bucket of dirt. "Why would we need to join a exploration team" Theo asked. "Because you are good at rescuing" the pansage said.

 ** **A Few Hours Later****

A while later Jay was waiting for Theo and Lunario at the Exploration Society home base. Theo ran up the road and came to a stop almost right in front of Jay. Jay slipped backwards because he tried to step back when Theo ran up. Lunario leaped from building to building having no care in the road flashing beneath him. Lunario landed gracefully beside Jay. Soon after Lunario hit the ground a slowking walked out of the exploration society home base. "What do you want" the slowking asked serenely. The shelder on his head wiggled a bit. Its eyes glanced at Jay hungrily apparently still not satisfied with the slowking. "Uh we were asked to join an exploration team" Jay said.

"Ah I see you are the ones pansage sent" the slowking said. A loud shriek ripped through the sky as a looming pitch black portal opened in the sky. A few other Pokemon ran out the base and in the direction of the portal. "If you could sign here and choose your team name you will be set" slowking said while pulling out a sheet of paper. The slowking walked inside and Lunario, Jay, and Theo all signed the paper. "What should our team name be" Jay asked.

"How about we choose team Delibird as the pansage said we are good at rescuing" Theo said. The black portal in the sky made Theo nervous. Almost everyone in the town was nervous because of it. "Team Desota" Lunario suggested. "Eh sure why not" Jay said and he wrote it down.


End file.
